Mentes
by Jamizell Jaess Jinx
Summary: A veces, las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen, pues nuestras mentes pueden jugarnos muchas veces bromas malentendidas. Como en el caso del "sano" Casey Jones. /Basado en TMNT 2012/


**¬¬¬:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¬¬¬**

 **MENTES**

—Donnie, por favor ten piedad… —suplicaba, con un leve rubor en las mejillas a causa de su vergüenza.

—No te preocupes —dijo el quelonio, con cierto aire de seguridad— Esto es algo natural, créeme ya lo he visto antes… es cierto que nunca lo hice con humanos, pero a juzgar por mis experiencias sé que esto no te va a doler.

—¿Q-qué te garantiza eso? —Su rubor aumentó cuando sintió el tacto del genio subir por su muslo, con algo de temor le ayudó a bajar un poco su short.

—Que mis hermanos nunca se hayan quejado. —Sonrió.

* * *

Casey estaba pasando por el laboratorio, bebiendo una lata fría de gaseosa; iba a dirigirse hacia la TV para acompañar a los demás a ver los programas matutinos, pero un pequeño quejido llamó su atención.

—Oh cielos, no me dijiste que era tan grande.

 _¿Qué cosa?_

—…No pensaba que le tenías miedo. —Oyó la voz de Donnie acompañar a la de la amortiguada pelirroja.

—No tengo miedo, es que me pone nerviosa… ver que eso entrará a mí— dijo con algo de balbuceo.

—Ya verás que será rápido, mientras nadie entre no debes asustarte.

 _No es cierto, debe ser solo su imaginación._

—Que bochornoso… o-oye, ¿tus manos están sudando?

—Creo que estás alucinando por el miedo, agáchate un poco o no podré hacerlo bien —ordenó.

—Donnie.

—¿Sí?

—Estás temblando.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Quise ponerme seguro pero gracias a ti pasó esto?... si quieres terminar rápido solo quédate quieta.

 _¿Terminar qué?_

—Ahhh… m-me, me duele, Donnie —La chica se escuchaba adolorida.

—No te tenses, Abril… solo relájate.

—¡Es que me duele! ¡Ahhhh! —Poco a poco su voz empezó a bajar, mientras exhaló un suspiro de cansancio.

El curioso espía se llevó las manos a la boca de la sorpresa, ¿están haciendo lo que creo que están haciendo?

No sabía que Abril y Donnie…

—Ya está, listo —El genio se calmó— ¿Ves? No fue la gran cosa —Jadeaba, obviamente también fue agotador.

—Dijiste que no dolería —Casey escuchó el abucheo— Oye, siento algo.

—Está sangrando, ¿vez lo que pasa por exagerar?, no me hiciste caso cuando dije que te tranquilizaras —El sonido metálico de un portafolios se hizo presente.

El pelinegro se alejó un poco cuando sintió los pasos de Abril acercarse al portón. Pero dentro de esta aún se entablaba una conversación que para los oídos del joven, era imposible captar.

—Esa aguja era muy grande —Se sobaba las nalgas, el rubor seguía en ella.

—Si querías que tu temperatura bajará, esta opción fue la más cercana para evitar un problema mayor— Donnie acomodaba sus cosas devuelta en su lugar. Se fijó en un detalle que su amiga olvidaba —Ah… mejor súbete la cremallera— Se sonrojó por el comentario.

—S-sí —Abrió el portón justo en el momento en el que se acomodaba su short.

Cuando Casey la vio, su rostro empalideció; pues su mente le jugaba el más alto de los malentendidos. La chica bajó sin darse cuenta de la mirada en shock del vigilante.

Dio unos pasos hacia el portón del laboratorio de Donnie, y lo vio pasar el brazo por su cabeza, como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

El chico se fijó en la presencia del humano.

—Ah, hola Casey —le saludo como si nada, se sentó en su escritorio a empezar sus proyectos archivados. Cuando vio que no se iba preguntó extrañado— ¿Estás bien? Creo que deberías cerrar la boca, hay moscas por aquí —Bromeó un poco.

El humano, aún con su impresión se dio media vuelta para ir a la cocina por otra bebida.

La necesitaba para lograr asimilar lo que supuestamente ocurrió.

 **FIN**

 **¬¬¬:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¬¬¬**

 **Hi Hi Hi!**

 **Bueno, como ya verán tengo un buen tiempo sin publicar nada aquí. :v Así que no sé cómo se me ocurrió algo pervertido... y aquí terminé. XD**

 **Si les soy sincera, me sorprende no haber escrito un fic en dónde aparezca my baby,** (Mikey) **, se siente raro; pero ya escribiré más. :D**

 **Jejejeje... solo díganme si este fic puede estar en la categoría pervertida, deseo saber cual es mi nivel de pervertidez.** (Si es que existe esa palabra) **:v**

 **Ñe, eso será todo. Les acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, ya sea constructiva o destructiva. :P**

 **¡Nos vemos luego!**

 **¡Bye!**


End file.
